Memories
by xXMusicLover0820Xx
Summary: A vagrant with no money and a young girl decide to face the world together. The problem is will money support them enough to live happy. After money dies out, will their affection for each other keep them alive? Shadamy.


**A/N: Hey, guys. This is kind of a break from my ****_Lost World_**** Fanfic. I know I promised a chapter as possible, but High School Applications are getting in the way. AP Programs, Criminology, Health Professions, Finance, etc!**

**I have started working on the chapter. And by "working", I mean re-watching all the Ib Let's Plays by Pewdiepie and Cryaotic. But for now, I need a moment to chill. I've been writing essays and scheduling Shadowing Days for high schools. What better way to chill by writing a fanfic!**

**So, this is kind of a songfic. The title "Memories" is the name of a song by Panic! At the Disco. I've been inspired therefore I shall write! Things in the story will definitely be different from the song. For one, I don't think Shadow (yeah, he's here) is going to be a "Congregation's Vagrant" (which means a person—kind of like a missionary—from a religious group—that doesn't have to be Christian, Muslim, Buddist, etc.—who is homeless or doesn't have a settled home). I don't think that fits him. Also, I'm not that strictly religious so I'll have no idea what the basis are.**

**Ending on that note, ENJOY!**

* * *

The cold coated the inside of his lungs, making it difficult to breathe in the fresh air he had tried to inhale. He coughed, mucus making it sound like he was dying more than he is. The man stopped running, ruby eyes glancing around the area. He was lost. Then again, he never had a destination. Just keep running and walking. The streets were his home. The world was his home. A building to shelter a person? No, that's someone else's property. Although, if he was desperate enough, he would sometimes beg a humble man or woman to rent a room for the night. By the next morning, he would clean up as best as he could then leave before they would notice. He didn't have money. It was the best he can do to repay them.

His name? The very corners of the building where you are too scared to even peek at. _Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. _Only nineteen years black as midnight with crimson blood streaks painted on the ends of his quills. Ruby eyes that strike fear into whomever they decided to wander at. He sounds frightening, but everyone seemed frightening at one point. It was all part of life.

_He was the Congregation's Vagrant with an unrequited love._

Shadow hugged the leather jacket when a howling wind blew sleet onto him. The white shirt, red with black flannel, and the ebony black leather jacket weren't doing him justice. Black denim jeans and black combat boots aren't helping either. The hedgehog rolled his eyes. Maybe he did have to spend the night. Settling down was never an item of importance to Shadow. Neither was finding a place to crash after a long day. He never wanted to be a burden. He never wanted to be a blessing, either. Shadow—like his name—just wanted to sneak into the background and come when desperately needed.

_When your passion's exultation, then finding refuge is not enough._

As far as his damp, black combat boots would take him, he walked again. Eyes forward and occasionally glancing at the apartment buildings on his left. He was sure he could've made it to the train station to sleep the day at another comfortable, subway bench seat, but the blizzard sure told him otherwise. Now, he had to play 'burden' and beg some man or woman for a spare bed. He hated begging for a place to stay because doing that will lead to money. Since Shadow doesn't have money, he will probably be in debt. Debt equals working to pay it off. And Shadow doesn't want to be in a place more than he wants to be.

The ebony hedgehog counted quietly in his head. 1…2…3 with ever step he took. By the time he reached fifty, he stopped abruptly and faced whatever building was in front of him.

An apartment. Not to big. Not to small. The family name "Rose" was hanged on the door. The apartment could probably house five people at most. _I hope they won't mind a sixth…_Shadow thought. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to the small porch. He knocked on the door and got ready to look miserable and beg his heart out. _Just for the room then I'll go in the morning…_Shadow told himself, making a mental note to wake up really early to clean the apartment. It may look small on the outside, but Shadow learned a long time ago that things aren't always what they are.

**_Crrreeaak…_**

The crimson-striped hedgehog forced his eyes to get a little bit watery before glancing up. Or…a little bit up because he saw a small—compared to the 6'2 giant he is—petite, pink hedgehogette. Once ruby eyes detected the female, they would not leave. All comprehensive thoughts were evacuated, only leaving the stuttering, idiotic sounds to be said.

_My, isn't she gorgeous…_Shadow commented. Her pink quills cascade down her back and end at little over mid-back, three bangs that covered her shining jade eyes, and her lips; perfectly plump pink. She maybe around the age of sixteen or seventeen. She was about seven inches shorter than him, but she was absolutely stunning. She wore a red sweater that seemed a little too big for her, a black skirt that ended on her knees, black stockings, and no shoes. In her hair was a decorative red rose pin. She. Is. Gorgeous.

"Excuse me. Do you need anything, sir?" The female hedgehog asked, jade eyes gleaming in curiosity.

Shadow took a moment to memorize her velvet voice. He imagined her laugh as sweet, chiming bells. He didn't take note of the moronic sounds he was making. "Ahhh…uumm…uuhhh…" Shadow stuttered.

The pink hedgehog giggled softly and leaned lightly onto the door, "I much prefer that you speak in English, sir."

Shaking out the hypnotic trance the hedgehogette gave him, he smiled lightly and nodded his head. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Pleased to meet you, madam. I hate to be a bother, but may I stay for the night? My car broke down and I lost my way through the snow," Shadow told. He lied smoothly. It wasn't the first time he begged for shelter. The first time he tried, he was a stuttering idiot, but he found a cover story that basically did its job for a one night stay.

The pink hedgehog glanced nervously inside the house and full of guilt to the ground. "I am terribly sorry this happened, sir. I would love to provide my home to you, but-" She started to explain, but was quickly interupted by a male voice.

"Amy, who's at the door? If it's Blake, let him in. If it's Cathline, let her in so Anya can stop whining," the male inside called and instructed.

_Amy Rose…Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, _Shadow thought, glancing over the hedgehogette.

"Uh…" Amy replied, unsure of what to say. She glanced at Shadow, wondering if he could do anything about the situation at hand. The ebony hedgehog stayed quiet, only confused about the male inside. Was he Amy's boyfriend? Was it her father?

Suddenly, footsteps started making their way to where Shadow and Amy were. A white hedgehog with black, shaggy hair and bangs that lightly cover his blue with yellow specks of eyes. He was about the same height as Shadow, but he looked more mature. Maybe twenty or twenty one. The white hedgehog had a white button-up, black denim pants, and black socks. He was munching on an apple as he leaned on the door frame and gestured towards the ebony hedgehog, "Who's this, Ames?" The white hedgehog asked before biting down on the Granny Smith Apple.

Amy glanced between the two. "Austin, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is Austin…my _brother_. Austin, Shadow needs a place to stay. Wil that be alright?" Amy introduced and asked.

Austin eyed Shadow suspiciously, Shadow mimicking his actions. Eventually, Austin shrugged and swallowed the chunk of apple he was chewing on. "I don't know. I don't make the rules of this place. Ask dad or mom. Maybe Anya just for confirmation," Austin answered before marching back inside, the sound of apples being munched clearly audible. "The basements open for guests!" Austin added from the living room.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously. Shadow smiled, hearing sweet ringing bells erupt from her laughter. Even if she sounded nervous.

More footsteps commenced. Except they were coming from the upstairs room. "Amy! Who was that?" calls a feminine voice. One final thud and a megenta hedghogette whom was taller and more…matured than Amy was seen. Her eyes were electric yellow and three large curly bangs covered her right eye. She wore a black skirt with a few silver threads, a black camisole underneath a red blazer, and black tights. She looked much older than the male Shadow saw earlier. Austin, wasn't it? This hedgehog looked about twenty two or twenty three.

Immediately, the magenta hedgehog spotted the ebony hedgehog. "Who's he?" She asked, nodding towards his direction with a hint of disgust.

Amy blushed lightly, wishing the hedgehogette could be nicer. "Once again, Anya, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is my sister; Anya. Can he stay for the night? His car broke down and he got lost in the snow," Amy recited his story.

Anya scrutinized Shadow, her electric yellow eyes seeming like they could actually shoot out lightening bolts. What was she searching for? Drugs? Tattoos? A gun? Shadow didn't have money so he couldn't buy them. Although, a gun would be much appreciated. Then again, he made it seven years without an accident.

"I don't like him, but I can't let a poor man stay out at this temperature…Alright. He can stay. As long as he stays away from you, little sister. I don't know what mom and dad are gonna think about this…" the magenta hedgehog, Anya, decided. She walked back to the house. Towards the kitchen. Where Amy's parents were.

_She was the youngest of the family and the last to be let go._

With debates and arguments thrown back and forth between the father, the brother, the sister, the mother, and Amy, Shadow had earned a one night stay. In the basement. Only the basement.

Shadow laid his jacket on a nearby chair. He skipped dinner, much to Amy's displeasure. He already caused enough drama just showing up and asking for a room. Imagine how much trouble he can get into by showering and eating their food.

**_Knock, Knock._**

Shadow turned his head to see the pink, petite hedgehog in a white nightgown and long hair into a side-braid. He smiled making Amy lightly smile. She approached him a gave the ebony hedgehog a light kiss on the cheek."Goodnight, Shadow. I hope you enjoy your stay," Amy bids before walking out of the room and closing his door.

Shadow touched the spot where Amy kissed him and smiles lightly. He turned to the lighten lamp on the nightstand and clicked it off, filling the room with darkness.

**_Beep. Beep._**

Amy clicked the alarm clock off and slowly sat up. She groggily walked down the stairs and found no one there, making her the first to wake up. Though, she noticed something peculiar. The plates they had left for their mother to clean in the morning were sparkling clean, but her mom was still in bed. The shelves were dusted and shiny.

The petite hedgehog quickly made her way to the basement. She barged open the door to find a clean, neatly made bed and a red rose shining with dew. Amy slowly walked forward and picked up the rose and took a sniff. She found a note beside it, written in perfect graphite cursive "It isn't much, but I don't have money so I cleaned up. Thank you for everything." Amy smiled and held the rose close to her heart before marching up the stairs.

**X~X.X~X**

A month past after Shadow stayed at the Rose estate. Even though he cleaned the house and made his way throughout the city, he still met up with the youngest rose of them all, Amelia Rose. 'Amy' for short. From the knowledge Amy told him, he concluded that Austin went to New York University and Anya is studying medicine at the University of Florida. Amy was the only child still staying in her parent's house. Although, that would change soon. Shadow felt guilty and felt unsure. He was afraid of going somewhere and afraid of falling in love and most of all, it hurts. But that's what gave him the courage to do this. It hurts because it matters.

"Shadow?" The sweet, nostalgic sound of her voice alerted his ears. He turned his head swiftly to the right and let his ruby eyes cast over the pink hedgehogette he loves.

"Ames…" he softly whispered before her body was in the comfort of his arms. And his in hers. Shadow felt nervous. What if she didn't follow through with his decision? It would hurt him if she stayed here while he's off to other places. Then again, it hurt because it matters. "Let's go off on our own. Try to take on the world together. I love you too much to leave this city without you. What do you say?" He quietly asked, offering a soft grin. Amy stared at him, jade eyes trying to understand red ones. She suddenly smiled and subtly nodded her head.

_They decided they would try to make it on their own._

That night, Amy told her parents about stopping school and going with Shadow. Her parents were shocked to say the least—her dad more wanting to kill Shadow, but they smiled and wished her luck. If it made their precious daughter happy, that was all that mattered. Amy's mother, a white hedgehog with curly quills and cobalt blue eyes, helped the pink hedgehog pack a medium suitcase full of Amy's clothes. Amy's father, a maroon hedgehog with pale yellow eyes, gave Amy a wallet containing $1,000 dollars and a debit card with $1,000,000 dollars within it. When Amy and Shadow left the house, they were on their own. They had to find a house, they had to pay for bills, they had to get jobs, but they were happy. And they were together.

_Oh, memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. How I missed yesterday and how I let it fade away. Where'd you go?_

**X~X.X~X**

January turned to July and July turned to December. Amy and Shadow managed to buy a small cottage for $200 dollars and $150 a month. Not to mention appliances, food, clothes, electricity, and water. Before they knew it, Amy and Shadow were looking for jobs to pay for their cottage and bills.

Amy was working as a waitress in a small-town joint. Whatever tip the customers gave the joint, she took home about 12% of that cash and saved it. Shadow worked as a car mechanic. He earned about $21 dollars an hour by working on engines and AC vents. He worked twelve hours a day and that barely put enough food on the table. If it weren't for each other, they would've gone crazy.

_When July became December, their affection fought the cold. But they couldn't quite remember what inspired them to go._

Amy threw her coat on the ground and leaned on the door. She was exhausted. Who knew so many people came near Christmas? Her jade eyes scanned the kitchen before landing on the ebony hedgehog. He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. Amy regained her structure before walking over a sitting on the maple wood table.

"Goodbye, honey," Shadow bid, standing up and kissing Amy's forehead before walking towards the door where Amy just arrived from.

Amy was used to it. When she came home, he left for work. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Going along with Shadow seemed like a great idea about a year ago, but now, she wasn't sure. It hurts, but it matters.

Amy sighed and walked over to the countertop. She opened a porcelain, blue painted jar. Inside were various dollar bills and coins. Amy dug into her apron pocket and pulled out twenty four dollars and fifty seven cents. With each clink, the coins fell to the jar as the dollars softly fell.

_And it was beautifully depressing like a streetcar named "Desire." They were fighting for their love that started growing tired._

Shadow softly opened the door to their humble cottage. All of the lights were off so darkness filled the room. The only exception was the moonlight flowing in through the windoe above the kitchen sink. His ruby eyes peered through the darkness, finding a light pink resting on the couch. Shadow smiled softly and went over to the couch only to find the sleeping pink hedgehog he loved. I mean…loves. The crimson-striped hedgehog shook his head and kissed the petite hedgehog on her forehead and went to their shared bedroom where he will be sleeping alone.

_Oh, memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. How I missed yesterday and how I let it fade away. Don't fade away._

**X~X.X~X**

"You're fired."

Shadow couldn't believe it. He had lost his job. What was he going to do now? Amy's debit card had ran out of cash and tips at the joint she was working at weren't doing justice. The porcelein vase was nothing but a home to spiders now. He was the main provider for their life and he failed.

The ebony hedgehog limped his way home, trying to buy as much time as possible. When he entered the house, he took a gaze at what monster he created. The sink is waterless. The lights don't shine. The tenant was evicting their cottage if they don't pay the bills in two months. The worst monster was the one sitting at the kitchen tables. A pink hedgehog, with bags and tangled hair, punching numbers into a calculator and groaning with defeat. Papers with number lay in piles of ten to fifteen were scattered around the table. What did Shadow do?

_Money lost momentum and the bills were piling high._

Amy glanced up at the crimson-streaked hedgehog. Shadow cringed, seeing lifeless jade eyes and not a hint of a smile lingering at her lips. Amy shook her head and went back to punching numbers into the calculator. The ebony hedgehog went over to the pink hedgehog and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared into his ruby eyes as he took the calculator from her hands. Shadow walked off into the house, leaving Amy to decide what to do next.

_Then, the smile had finally faded from the apple of their eye._

The next day, the ebony hedgehog woke up to silence. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. As if snapping out of a spell, he got up and made his way to the living room. Shadow stared quietly at the empty tables, they were clean. He scutinized the dishes…they were clean. Shadow went to the bathroom. The closet was half-empty, but his clothes were neatly put away. The shower was clean from grime. Shadow slowly sat on the bed they shared and gazed at the wall in front of him. She left…

_They were young and independent and they thought they had it planned._

_Should've known right from the start that you can't predict the end._

Shadow walked around the house one last time. Tomorrow, he would sell the house and continue the same path he walked before he met her. He climbed the attic, trying to find anything worth keeping. Something caught his eye. A black rose, dry and petals cracking away. He picked it up carefully and held it close to his broken heart. An index card was laying beside it and in red, cursive writing "Thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog. For everything. I love you."

_Oh, memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. How I missed yesterday and how I let it fade away. _

___Oh, memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. How I missed yesterday and how I let it fade away. Don't fade away._

* * *

**Well wasn't that depressing? I made you feel stuff didn't I?**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I really love this song by Panic! At the Disco so be sure to check it out. Afterall, that is what the whole story was based off.**

**Please review and I promise that the new chapter for _Lost World _will come soon. I'll see you soon! Bye~!**


End file.
